TMNTSonic crossover part 1
by Rockinkitty
Summary: A story about a girl in a world where she did not come from, so she is tring to find her way


I lived on earth in New York city, well under New York city. I lived there as long as I can remeber. I beat you are wondering why I lived under New York well it is a long story. My father/master found my brothers in the sewer coverd with some werid green Ooze. Not that long after that My father took them to japan to see his old master. One of my brothes saw a basket in a river he told my father, he wan't in to get it, when he got the basket out he opened it to find me sleeping inside. My father was wondering what I was doing in there, one of my brothers said "Can we keep her". From that day on I lived with my family but where did I come from and that is how my journey began.

I was in the training room with my brothers, they were teaching me some new moves.  
Leok Suzie now get ready.  
Suziek Leo(holds a staff and is blindfolded)  
MY brothers run to me ,but beforre they can reach me. I jumped and I hit my brothers with the staff. Right whan I did they got knot on the floor  
Raphgets up)You got it Su.  
Mikey:Your natral sis.  
Donny:Well done.  
Suzietakes off blindfold)Thanks you guys.  
Master Splinter:Well done my child.  
I trun around to see my father and my master, Master Splinter from me he was not like my brother. You see he is a rat, my brothers are turtles and I'm a cat. Yup you got it my family is a mix of animals. Ok back to the story.  
SuzieI bow to my master)Thank you master Splinter.  
Master Splinter:You are getting stronger, I belive that you are ready for the surfase.  
SuzieSmile grew)Really! Did you guys hear that Guys!  
I ran up to my brothers and huged them. They were so happy for me to go up to the surfase with them.  
Leo:Great job Suzie.  
Donny:You going with us to the surfase tonight.  
Mikey:Nice going sister(rubs my head).  
Suzie:Mikey stop, your messing up my fur.(gets him to stop) Thank you Master Splinter(bows again)

I was so happy I could thick of anything else to do. So I told the girls yup I said girls. My brothers they have girl friends (giggle) leo as Nari, Raph as Mona, Donny as Venus, and Mikey as Clover. They are the only girls I can talk too. My own brothers got ture love but I still don't.

Mona:So you are finally going to the surfase with the guys.  
Nari:That is great Suzie.  
Suzie:I know I can't wait to go tonight(So happy)  
Venus:Just be careful Suzie.  
Suzie:I will be careful and if I get into any terable my brothers will be there to help me.  
Clover:yah they will be there to help her girls.  
Mona grabs me and messes up my fur.  
Mona:Just remeber, the moment you get back your fur is mine!  
Suzie:MONA LET GO OF MY FUR(tries to get Mona off of me)  
Nari:Mona Let go of her.  
Mona lets go of me and so the night as come and I was ready to go to the surfase.  
Master Splinter:now my sons watch your sister she those not know about the surfase as much as you do, so keep an eye on her  
Leo:We will master.  
Donny:We will keep on eye on her.  
Master Splinter:Good.

So it was time for us to go to the surfase, I was so happy I was finally going with my brothers to the surfase. I could not wait so I fellowed my brothers to the surfase . When we got there New York was differnet from the sewers. We climed on the rooftops so we can get a better view of the city. it was amazing to see the city so many lights and sounds to now but then.

Donny:They guys look(points to a building with some weird lighting coming from it)  
Suzie:What is that?  
That was the building were the foot clan is. My brothers told me that a man named Shredder, he was the one who killled master Splinters master. Tried to kill my brothers so many times they lost count.

Raph:Shredder is plaining something I know it  
Donny:We got to find out what.  
Mikey:Then come on dudes!  
Raph, Mikey, and Donny started to run to the building but me and leo stayed.  
Leo:Guys! What about Suzie!  
Suzie:It is ok Leo, I will stay in the shadows so you guys can fight the Shredder.

leo looked scard for me but we wan't to the building and like I said I will stay in the shadows. We got in without anyone knowing. This is something my first day out with my brothers and im going to see them fight, oooo this is so awesome. We found the Shredder near a werid machine it look like a giant zero, but i didn't know what it was but Donny know what it was.

Donnyh my god that is a teleporter!  
Leo:What is a teleporter?  
Donny:Well a teleporter is a machine that can take you anywere in the world, time, or space. Who knows what shredder will do with it.  
Raph:Well I don't know what he will do with it, all i know is that we are going to stop him(takes out shi's)

We got ready to fight, well they got ready to fight I said I will stay in the shadows and that is what I'm going to do. So the fight begins. The boys jumped down from the celling.

Raph:They did we miss the party!  
Shredder:Turtles!  
Leo:What is your plain this time Shredder!  
Shredder snap his fingers and a hole lot of foot ninjas came out of know were. I could not belive it so many ninjas. So the fight wen't on, Mikey was kick ninjas left and right, Raph was beating up ninjas all over. Leo was fighting Shredder, and Donny was tring to to see how that teleporter was working. Bit hen I saw Shredder going after Leo so I had to do something so I jumped down and I kicked Shredder in the face The ninjas and my brothers were shocked to see a beginer hit Shredder. Whan Shredder saw me he was so mad, he picked me up and he throw me that the teleporter. Donny got out of the way and the teleporter turned on it started to shake, and we know that is not good.

Leoonny, what is going on!  
Donny:I don't know, it must be having a melt down!  
Shredder:You turtles done it now.

The teleporter started to suck me in and I chould not get out, I put my claws in the floor so I would not go in the teleporter but it was not helping.

Leo Raph Mikey Donny:Suzie!  
Suzie:SOMEONE HELP ME!

The boys grab my arms and tried not to let me go in the teleporter. I could not hold on anymore I was sliping.

Leo:Hold on Suzie!  
Raphon't let go!  
Suzie:Why on earth would I let go!  
Donny:Suzie come on!  
Mikeyon't go little sis!

The Shredder got away, I did not see him so he must of got away but im not sure. My hands were sliping I was about to go into the teleporter and I know it.

Suzie:Good bye guys(My hands silpp out of thire grips)

Suzie! They yelled I wen't in the Teleaporter and I can hear them yell NO!, then the next thing I know i was on the ground in a meadow I had know idea were I was at and How was I getting home!


End file.
